


life for three - prompts

by badlyinjured



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, there is not enough of them in this site so here i am, this is my first fic ever so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlyinjured/pseuds/badlyinjured
Summary: Snippets through the life if this messy trio.There is not enough fics of them so I decided to search some prompts online and write about them with it, while training my writingif you have some idea for prompts let me know!
Relationships: Cayetana Grajera/Valerio Montesinos, Polo Benavent/Cayetana Grajera, Polo Benavent/Cayetana Grajera/Valerio Montesinos, Polo Benavent/Valerio Montesinos, Polo/Cayetana, Polo/Cayetana/Valerio, Polo/Valerio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	life for three - prompts

**Author's Note:**

> i will do au prompts and canon prompts, i have to say i love some angst so expect me to do post season 3 prompts sometimes.
> 
> Before you start I wanna be clear that in this chap Polo didn’t kill anyone and the height he fell here is obviously smaller than the actual height of where he fell on the show. So that’s why he didn’t die or anything, ok? The rest I explain on the fic.

They were scared. They were so scared.

  
Valerio, Cayetana and Polo had been partying with their friends like any other day. It was a normal Friday night for them at Teatro Barceló, the club they usually go to forget about their problems. This night was important though because it was their graduation party. They were finally free from Las Encinas and ready to start their new life in London.  
Everything was nice, they were all clearly drunk, especially Polo, who already had a low alcohol tolerance. Valerio told him to stop for a little but Polo just shrugged and said “We only graduate once _mi amor_ ”.

  
What he wasn’t expecting was the man coming towards them, clearly more drunk then all of them together, the guy didn’t even pay attention when he bumped into Polo with full force. The impact was so big that Polo couldn’t keep balance and slammered into the glass of the club. The club always said they had very hard glasses that could take a lot of weight. But he guessed not Polo’s weight, because as soon as he touched the glass, it broke into thousand pieces and Polo went down from the second floor straight to the first.

  
The panic was so big that Valerio didn’t even think about going after the guy who bumped into Polo, he just went straight to Cayetana to grab her downstairs as soon as possible. When they went down, Guzman, Ander and Carla were already there trying to help, with Ander calling the ambulance since Guzman saw he was still breathing and moving. Cayetena was at pure shock, already a crying mess, clinging onto Valerio like her life depended on it, and he tried to calm her down. “Nothing will happen to him, he’s alive.”

  
And that’s why they were all here at the hospital now. Every single one of their friends were here to support Polo and support them. Carla as always, trying to not show her emotions but clearly being affected by the situation was talking to Samuel, Guzman and Ander were seated clearly worried, even Lu, Nadia and Rebeka were there. Cayetana had her fingers laced with Valerio who kept reassuring her “He’s fine, the doctor says he’s fine.”

  
“What if something happens to him? We can’t lose him, not like this, is this quick, dumb way.” Cayetana was very thoughtful in these hours since it happened. They were 3. They didn’t think they could work out in 2, the same way Polo and Cayetana didn’t fit until Valerio came into the picture. They were just starting to plan their future together in London. Life wouldn’t be so cruel to rip this away from them, would it? But not just because of it, they loved Polo. And both were clearly regretting the fact that they had never said this to each other before.

  
As if they were reading each other's minds, they both quickly turned into one another and said in a very desperate way “I love you.” They both were surprised by the coincidence but they soon realized what each other was thinking. “I’m sorry I haven't said this earlier. To you, and to Polo.” Valerio connected their faces together. “I feel the same way. We were so stupid to not talk about our feelings much.”

  
The doctor came not long after telling them that Polo went through surgery since he broke some bones, that he was stable and fine, but wouldn’t be receiving any visits that day. That they should all come back the next day at the visiting hours to see him. Polo’s moms were very understanding and let Cayetana stay the night at their house, since Valerio was living with them for some months, so they could all go to the hospital together the other day. They said goodbye to their friends and left.

  
Coming back the other day felt like torture, they were so anxious to finally see him, they wanted to touch him, to tell him they loved him and would always be there for him. They still had to wait a few hours for the visit to begin and during this time Guzman, Ander and Carla came to the hospital to see him too. When the doctor said it was fine for them to go, Polo’s moms were the first. They asked them some time alone with their son and as much as Valerio and Cayetana were dying to see him, they decided it was fair to give the women who were being so nice to them a time alone with Polo.

  
After what felt like an eternity, which was actually some 20 minutes, Begoña and Andrea left the room, clearly emotioned. “You two, come in. I said there were special people waiting to meet him.” Begoña said in a passive aggressive tone. They still had her problems with their threeway relationship, but since they were together for a few months already, Polo took this time to try to make them understand that what they have was real. Clearly all the times they caught them having sex didn’t help, but he was trying.

  
When they opened the door Polo was quick to look at them. He had the most beautiful smile on his face and it didn’t even seem like he had just fallen from the second floor of a club. He had a pretty ton of gauze wrapped around his head and he had his left arm and right leg casted. The low light of the sun made it all seem like a romantic movie where the lovers had just met again after a long time. And it actually was happening there.

  
“Hey, it’s so nice to you again.” Cayetana said with her loving voice. “I was so scared, I thought the worst could happen.” She came close to him and held his hand while Valerio was still at the door, kinda scared to come closer, like the contact could break Polo.

  
“I’m fine. Thank God. And I’m so happy to see you guys here.” Polo was already watering up as he said those words. They both know how difficult it was for Polo to acknowledge that people loved him. He always felt undeserving of people’s love and always thought he wasn’t worth their time. He was probably thinking no one would go and visit him and Valerio was already eager to tell him how full the waiting room had been the other day because of him.

  
“Don’t do this again, you scared the fuck out of me.” Was all Valerio could say though, he was still trying to take in all this information. He and Cayetana didn’t sleep the previous night being so worried about him, she had snuck into his room and they talked the whole night about what could happen to Polo. To see him this well, was a huge relief to him.

  
“Well, it wasn’t my fault. My mothers told me it was actually the fault of that guy who bumped into me and the glass that was already broken. They said they are gonna take action for that.” Of course they would. But they didn’t care about this now, they only cared that Polo was right there with them. “Look, I-” Polo started to say something but was soon interrupted by Cayetana who had been anxiously practicing what she was gonna say since the moment it had happened.

“No no no, let us talk first. Polo, you don’t have to thank us for being here. We care about you, and we will _always_ be here. Ok?” They could see Polo with his mouth open just perplexed and waiting for her to continue.”Next thing, this whole thing happening made us think a lot...” she said as she grabbed Valerio’s hand. “And we noticed that we haven’t been communicating much and that we should start to, if we want this to work. You never know what could happen, so we have to be honest with each other.” Cayetana started to wander off of the text they had practiced the other day since she was clearly nervous and Valerio intervened. “What she is trying to say is that, we _love_ you Polo. We were so scared to lose you.” Cayetana showed to be a little annoyed to be interrupted but shutted it down for the sake of Polo. “Exactly, we love you, so so so much. You don’t even know.”

  
Polo listened to it all very emotioned, they had never said this to him before. Him being so free loving, i love yous come from him easily, he gives his heart to many people, he is just like that. He had only heard it back once, with Carla, but now he knew it wasn’t always the truth. Genuinely hearing this, after such a long time, made him almost cry. He would if he wasn’t so doped up on painkillers.

  
“You have actually no idea how much this means to me, I love you too.”

  
And they hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it. Life I said it's the first time I have ever written anything.
> 
> and if you want to give me idea for other chapters i would be super happy! only for the trio tho


End file.
